The shock generated by a weapon such as a gun during gunfire may be severe. Therefore, any device being used with the weapon or otherwise connected to the weapon, such as an optical device, may be damaged upon use of the gun due to that shock.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems to isolate the device such that shock traveling from the weapon to the device is substantially attenuated.